Marotos: O Musical
by Sabrina Bridkalview
Summary: Já chegou a imaginar os Marotos em um musical? Não seria perfeito demais? Ah, só vendo mesmo pra crer! Você tem uma cadeira reservada na primeira fila e um passe VIP pros bastidores. Vem comigo, embarque nessa fic musical.
1. Chapter 1

**Marotos – O Musical**

  
**Sinopse:** Já chegou a imaginar os Marotos em um musical? Não seria perfeito demais? Ah, só vendo mesmo pra crer! Você tem uma cadeira reservada na primeira fila e um passe VIP pros bastidores. Vem comigo, embarque nessa fic musical.   
**Disclaimer:** É... Fazer o que? É tudo da tia Jô mesmo... Mas eu fico feliz em dizer que os novos personagens e a idéia são **MEUS! ** Rs... Ah, o computador e a mente insana são meus também. '   
**Aviso:** Eu recomendo você ouvir a música enquanto lê a fic...Fica mais interessante... Eu ainda tou tentando fazer links funcionarem nesse site que desaparece até com o próprio nome...Hehe  
**Músicas desse cap.:**  
Cartoon Heros – Acqua;  
Me Against The Music – Britney e Madonna;  
Baby Boy – Beyoncé.

**Capítulo I – Dançando pra viver! **

(As cortinas abrem, uma música invade o local, 7 holofotes se acendem, cada um iluminando um ator, eles começam a dançar e a cantar)

Lily:   
**We are what we're supposed to be  
** Nós somos o que estamos supostos a ser  
**Ilusions of your fantasy  
** Ilusões de sua fantasia  
**All dots and lines that speak and say  
** Todos os pontos e linhas que falam e dizem

Todos:  
  
**What we do is what you wish to do  
** O que nós fazemos é o que você deseja fazer

Sirius:   
**We are the color symphony  
** Nós somos a sinfonia colorida  
**We do the things you wanna see  
** Nós fazemos as coisas que você quer ver  
**Frame by frame, to the extreme  
** Quadro por quadro, até o extremo

Amanda:   
**Our friends are so unreasonable  
** Nossos amigos são tão insensatos  
**They do the unpredictable  
** Eles fazem o inesperado  
**All dots and lines that speak and say  
** Todos os pontos e linhas que falam e dizem

Todos:    
**What we do is what you wish to do  
** O que nós fazemos é o que você deseja fazer

James:  
**It's all an orchestra of strings  
** Isto tudo é uma orquestra de cordas  
**Doin' unbelievable things  
** Fazendo coisas inacreditáveis  
**Frame by frame, to the extreme  
** Quadro por quadro, até o extremo.  
**One by one, we're makin' it fun  
** Um por um, nós estamos fazendo isso ficar divertido.

Todos:  
**We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
** Nós somos os heróis de quadrinho  
**We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
** Nós vamos nos imortalizar  
**We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
** Nós surgimos de uma mente louca  
**And walked out on a piece of paper  
** E caminhamos num pedaço de papel

**Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
** Aqui vem o Homem-Aranha, aracnofobia  
**Welcome to the toon town party  
** Bem-vindo à festa da cidade dos quadrinhos  
**Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
** Aqui vem o Super Homem, da terra do nunca mesmo  
**Welcome to the toon town party  
** Bem-vindo à festa da cidade dos quadrinhos

Lucy:  
**We learned to run at speed of light  
** Nós aprendemos a correr na velocidade da luz  
**And to fall down from any height  
** E a despencar de qualquer altura  
**It's true, but just remember that  
** É verdade, mas lembre-se:

Todos:  
  
**What we do is what you just can't do  
** O que fazemos é o que você não pode fazer

Remus:  
  
**And all the worlds of craziness  
** E todos os mundos de loucuras  
**A bunch of stars that's chasing us  
** Um monte de estrelas que nos cercam  
**Frame by frame, to the extreme  
** Quadro por quadro, até o extremo  
**One by one, we're makin' it fun  
** Um por um, nós fazemos isto ficar divertido

Todos:   
**We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
** Nós somos os heróis de quadrinho  
**We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
** Nós vamos nos imortalizar  
**We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
** Nós surgimos de uma mente louca  
**And walked out on a piece of paper  
** E caminhamos num pedaço de papel

**Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
** Aqui vem o Homem-Aranha, aracnofobia  
**Welcome to the toon town party  
** Bem-vindo à festa da cidade dos quadrinhos  
**Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
** Aqui vem o Super Homem, da terra do nunca mesmo  
**Welcome to the toon town party  
** Bem-vindo à festa da cidade dos quadrinhos

Amanda:   
**You think we're so mysterious  
** Você nos acha muito misteriosos  
**Don't take us all too serious  
** Não nos leve tão a sério  
**Be original, and remember that  
** Seja original e lembre-se:  
**What we do is what you just can't do  
** O que nós fazemos é o que você não pode fazer

Todos:   
**What we do is what you just can't do  
** O que nós fazemos é o que você não pode fazer  
**What we do is what you just can't do  
** O que nós fazemos é o que você não pode fazer  
**What we do is what you just can't do  
** O que nós fazemos é o que você não pode fazer  
**What we do is what you just can't do  
** O que nós fazemos é o que você não pode fazer

**We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
** Nós somos os heróis de quadrinho  
**We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
** Nós vamos nos imortalizar  
**We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
** Nós surgimos de uma mente louca  
**And walked out on a piece of paper  
** E caminhamos num pedaço de papel

**There's still more to come  
** Ainda tem mais por vir  
**And everyone will be  
** E todos serão  
**Welcomed at the  
** Bem vindos à  
**Toon – Town – Party  
** Festa da cidade dos quadrinhos

(As luzes se apagam, os atores saem de cena)

-------------------------------------------------------

(As luzes são totalmente apagadas. Algumas acendem. Fica tudo azul. Lily e Lucy entram no palco. Começa a tocar a música.)

Lily e Lucy:    
**All my people in the crowd  
** Todas as minhas pessoas na multidão  
**Grab a partner take it down!  
** Agarrem um parceiro e detona!

Lucy:    
**It´s me against the music  
** Sou eu contra a música

Lily:   
**Uh uh  
** Uh uh

Lucy:   
**It´s just me  
** Apenas eu

Lily:   
**And me  
** E eu

Lucy:   
**Yeah  
** Yeah

Lily:   
**C´mon  
** Vamos lá  
**Hey Britney?  
** Ei Britney?

Lucy:  
**Are you ready?  
** Está pronta?

Lily:   
**Uh uh, are you?  
** Uh uh, você está?

Lucy:   
**Uh!  
** Uh!

Lily e Lucy:   
**No one cares  
** Ninguém se importa

Lucy:   
**It´s whippin´my hair, it´s pullin´ my waist  
** Está sacudindo meu cabelo, está encantando minha cintura

Lily e Lucy:   
**To hell with stares  
** Ao inferno encarando com os olhos

Lucy:   
**The sweat is drippin´ all over my face  
** O suor está pingando pelo meu rosto

Lily e Lucy:   
**No one´s there  
** Ninguém está lá

Lucy:  
**I´m the only one dancin´ up in this place  
** Sou a única a continuar dançando neste lugar

Lily e Lucy:   
**Tonight I´m here  
** Esta noite estou aqui

(Entram James, Sirius, Amanda, Remus, Peter e figurantes. Começam a dançar.)

Lucy:  
  
**Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass  
** Sinta a batida no tambor, tenho que ficar com esse baixo  
**I´m up against the speaker, tryin´ to take on the music  
** Estou inteira contra o alto-falante, tentando dominar a música  
**It´s like a competition, me against the beat  
** É como uma competição, eu contra a batida  
**I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone  
** Quero entrar na área, quero entrar na área  
**If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
** Se você quer mesmo guerra, prepare-se e peque seu ritmo  
**Tryin´ to hit it, chic-a-taa  
** Tentando atingir, com bom gosto  
**In a minute I´m a take a you on, I´m a take a you on  
** Em um minuto eu te domino inteira, eu te domino inteira

Todos:   
**Hey, hey, hey  
** Hey hey hey

**Refrão **

Lily e Lucy:   
**All my people on the floor  
** Todas as minhas pessoas na pista

Lucy:   
**Let me see you dance  
** Deixem-me vê-los dançar

Lily:   
**Let me see ya  
** Deixem-me vê-los

Lily e Lucy:   
**All my people wantin´ more  
** Todas as minhas pessoas que estão querendo mais

Lucy:   
**Let me see you dance  
** Deixem-me vê-los dançar

Lily:   
**I wanna see ya  
** Eu quero vê-los

Lily e Lucy:   
**All my people round and round  
** Todas as minhas pessoas girando e girando

Lucy:  
**Let me see you dance  
** Deixem-me vê-los dançar

Lily:  
**Let me see ya  
** Eu quero vê-los

Lily e Lucy:   
**All my people in the crowd  
** Todas as minhas pessoas na multidão

Lucy:   
**Let me see you dance  
** Deixem-me vê-los dançar

Lily:   
**I wanna see ya  
** Eu quero vê-los

Lily e Lucy:   
**So how would you like a friendly competition  
** Então como você gostaria de uma competição amigável  
**Let´s take on the song  
** Vamos encarar a canção  
**It´s you and me baby, we´re the music  
** Sou eu e você, baby, somos a música  
**Time to party all night long  
** Hora de se divertir a noite toda

**We´re almost there  
** Estamos quase lá

Lucy:   
**I´m feelin´ it bad and I can´t explain  
** Estou sentindo perversa, não posso explicar

Lily e Lucy:   
**My soul is bare  
** Minha alma está desnuda

Lucy:   
**My hips are movin´ at a rapid pace  
** Minhas coxas estão se mexendo num ritmo rápido

Lily e Lucy:   
**Baby feel it burn  
** Baby sinta queimar

Lucy:   
**From the tip of my toes, runnin´ through my veins  
** Da ponta dos dedos, correndo pelas veias

Lily e Lucy:   
**And now´s your turn  
** E agora é sua vez

Lucy:   
**Let me see what you got, don´t hesitate  
** Deixe-me ver o que entendeu, não hesite  
**I´m up against the speaker, tryin´ to take on the music  
** Estou inteira contra o alto-falante, tentando dominar a música  
**It´s like a competition, me against the beat  
** É como uma competição, eu contra a batida  
**I wanna get in a zone, I wanna get in a zone  
** Quero entrar na área, quero entrar na área  
**If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
** Se você quiser mesmo brigar, prepare-se e pegue seu ritmo  
**Tryin´ to hit it, chic-a-taa  
** Tentando atingir, com bom gosto  
**In a minute I´m a take a you on, I´m a take a you on  
** Em um minuto eu te domino inteira, eu te domino inteira

Todos:   
**Hey, hey, hey  
** Hey hey hey

**Refrão **

Lily e Lucy:   
**Get on the floor, baby lose control  
** Entre na pista, baby perca o controle  
**Just work your body and let it go  
** Apenas trabalhe seu corpo e deixa rolar  
**If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
** Se quiser se divertir, apenas agarre alguém

Lily:   
**Hey Britney  
** Hey Britney

Lily e Lucy:   
**We can dance all night long  
** Podemos dançar a noite toda

Lily:   
**Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
** Hey Britney, você diz que quer perder o controle  
**Come over here I got somethin´ to show ya  
** Venha cá, tenho algo para te mostrar  
**Sexy lady, I´d rather see you bare your soul  
** Mulher sexy, gostaria de ver sua alma revelada  
**If you think you´re so hot, better show me what you got  
** Se você acha que é tão quente, melhor me mostrar o que tem  
**All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
** Todas as minhas pessoas na multidão, deixem-me ver vocês dançarem  
**C´mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down  
** Venha Britney, perca o controle, veja você arrasando

(As luzes se apagam totalmente, todos saem de cena.) 

-------------------------------------------------------

(Amanda entra no palco. Um único holofote a ilumina.)   
Amanda:   
**Baby boy you stay on my mind,  
** Baby Boy, você permanece na minha mente  
**Fulfill my fantasy,  
** Está em minhas fantasias  
**I think about you all the time,  
** Eu penso em você todo tempo  
**I see you in my dreams. (see you in my dream)  
** Te vejo nos meus sonhos

**Baby boy not a day goes by,  
** Baby Boy, nem um dia passa  
**Without my fantasy,  
** Sem eu pensar em você  
**I think about you all the time,  
** Eu penso em você todo tempo  
**I see you in my dreams. (see you in my dream)  
** Te vejo nos meus sonhos

(Outros dançarinos entram. A música fica mais rápida. Os dançarinos e Amanda começam a dançar.)

Amanda:   
**AAh, Oh, My Baby, fly baby go,  
** Aah ooh... Meu amor é sagaz, querido oh!  
** (Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
** (Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
**Yes, No, Hurt me some good baby oh,  
** Sim,Não! Me machuca assim, querido oh!  
** (Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
** (Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
**I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go,  
** Estou completamente envolvida no seu amor, deixe-me ir  
** (Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
** (Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
**Let me breathe, Stay out my fantasy.  
** Deixe-me respirar, sair um pouco dessas fantasias  
** (Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
** (Oooh, Na, Na, Na)

**Refrão: **   
**Baby boy you stay on my mind,  
** Baby Boy, você permanece na minha mente  
**Fulfill my fantasy, (fulfill my fantasy)  
** Esta em minhas fantasias, (Esta em minhas fantasias)  
**I think about you all the time,(oh,oh)  
** Eu penso em você todo tempo  
**I see you in my dreams.(see you in my dream)  
** Te vejo nos meus sonhos  
**Baby boy not a day goes by,  
** Baby Boy, nem um dia passa  
**Without my fantasy  
** Baby Boy, nem um dia passa  
**I think about you all the time  
** Eu penso em você todo tempo  
**I see you in my dreams. (see you in my dream)  
** Te vejo nos meus sonhos

**Picture us dancin' real close in the dark  
** Nos imagine dançando juntinhos  
**Dark corner of a basement party,  
** Em um canto escuro da festa  
** (Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
** (Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
**Everytme I close my eyes it's like  
** Sempre fecho meus olhos  
**Everyone left but you and me,  
** É como se não tivesse mais ninguém, somente eu e você  
** (Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
** (Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
**In our own little world,  
** Em nosso próprio mundo imaginário  
**The music is the sun,  
** A musica é como o sol  
**The dance floor becomes the sea,  
** A pista de dança se transforma no mar  
** (Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
** (Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
**Feels like true paradise to me, Yeah  
** Isso é um verdadeiro paraíso para mim  
** (Oooh, Na, Na, Na)  
** (Oooh, Na, Na, Na)

**Refrão**   
**Baby boy you stay on my mind,  
** Baby Boy, vocâ permanece na minha mente  
**Fulfill my fantasy,  
** Esta em minhas fantasias  
**I think about you all the time,  
** Eu penso em você todo tempo  
**I see you in my dreams. (see you in my dream)  
** Te vejo nos meus sonhos. (te vejo nos meus sonhos)

**Baby boy not a day goes by,  
** Baby Boy, nem um dia passa  
**Without my fantasy  
** Sem eu pensar em você  
**I think about you all the time,  
** Eu penso em você todo tempo  
**I see you in my dreams.(see you in my dream)  
** Te vejo nos meus sonhos

**Baby boy you stay on my mind  
** Baby Boy, você permanece na minha mente  
**Baby boy you are so damn fine  
** Baby Boy, você é uma das melhores maldições  
**Baby boy won't you be mine  
** Baby Boy, você será meu…

- 30 minutos de intervalo! – uma voz anuncia à platéia.  
Todos saem da sala e vão para a Praça de Alimentação.

-------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: ** E então? Gostaram? Eu estou pensando em fazer umas 3, 4 músicas por capítulo... Fica legal, né?  
Bom, no próximo capítulo você já vai poder entrar nos bastidores. Pegue seu passe VIP e aguarde para entrar em: ** " Um furacão passou por aqui, foi? "** .  
Beijinhos e comentem, viu?  



	2. Cap 2 Um furacão passou por aqui, foi?

**Marotos: O Musical**

- Seu passe VIP, por favor. – um segurança pede.

- Er...

- Seu passe VIP, por favor. – repete o segurança ficando bravo.

- Er...

Então, no fim do corredor, uma figura estranha aparece correndo até onde estão você e o segurança.

- Desculpa a demora! Os passes VIPs estão aqui!

- Bem – vindas ao camarim! – diz o segurança abrindo uma porta com uma estrela pregada no centro.

**Cap II – Um furacão passou por aqui, foi?**

- Finalmente uns minutos de descanço! – disse James se sentando, ou melhor, se jogando no sofá de couro vermelho ao lado de Lily que mal dava pra ser vista nele.

- Melhor você se trocar, Potter. Pode parecer muito tempo, mas não é... São só alguns minutos... – comentou Lily.

- Ela tem razão, sabe? – dessa vez Remus dera o ar de sua graça.

- Que é isso, Aluado? É meia hora inteira! – reclamou Sirius sentando-se no sofá, do outro lado de Lily.

- Meia hora não seria metade? – perguntou James.

Todos menos Sirius riram, mas ao ver a cara de poucos amigos dele pararam.

- Então, a minha ruivinha predileta já está pronta? – perguntou James.

- Estou quase, Potter... Falta a maquiagem... – disse Lily se levantando e indo até o espelho se maquiar.

Lily estava em um vestido curto (N/A: aquele que vai só até a metade da coxa, sabe?) frente única, vermelho. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça.

- Que tal estou? – perguntou Lucy toda animada, saindo de trás das araras.

- Linda como sempre... – disse Sirius com aquela cara de bobo apaixonado.

- Está ótima, Lucy. – comentou Remus.

- Obrigada, Reminho! E Black, não precisa ficar com essa cara de bobão quando me olha! – disse Lucy indo até Sirius e sentando ao lado dele.

Lucy era com certeza a mais animada ali. Era ruiva igual à Lily, mas seus olhos eram um azul-gelo misterioso. Ela estava vestida com uma calça jeans clara, uma baby-look larguinha branca com a estampa escrita: "Quando sou boa sou ótima, mas quando sou má sou melhor ainda!", em dourado. Seus cabelos estavam presos em duas maria-chiquinhas no alto da cabeça.

- Lily, deixa eu te ver? – pediu Lucy observando a amiga que ainda se maquiava.

Lily se virou para Lucy.

- Amiga que... SEXY! – gritou Lucy, em seguida rindo com os outros.

- Acho que obrigada. – riu Lily.

- Estou pronta! – disse finalmente Amanda saindo de trás das araras, como fizera Lucy, só que mais discreta.

- Amanda... Vo-você está li-linda... – disse Remus, corando.

- Obrigada... – agredeceu, também corando.

Amanda era realmente tímida, mas isso não impedia de arrasar nas apresentações. Ela era loira e seu cabelo ia até mais que a metade das costas, quase na cintura. Seus olhos eram cor-de-mel. Vestia uma micro-saia jeans realmente curta e uma bata preta comprida (N/A: Cobria ¼ da saia) e mais soltinha com as alças caindo do lado do ombro. Só duas mechas de seu cabelo estavam presas atrás da cabeça, com um coque preso em uma fivela de borboleta.

- Bom vou me trocar... - disse James se levantando e sendo seguido por Sirius.

- Já volto, Lú... – disse Sirius.

- É Sky pra você, Black! – reclamou Lucy.

- Lú, vem comigo pegar algo pra comer. – pediu Lily.

- Eu já me maquiei! – reclamou Lucy.

- Mas a comida é pra mim! – disse Lily puxando Lucy para a cozinha do camarim, onde encontrariam comida pra dar, vender e comer!

Amanda se sentou ao lado de Remus, que discretamente olhou pras pernas dela.

- Er... Remus... Você não vai se... Se trocar? – perguntou Amanda.

- Ah... A roupa é essa que eu estou.

Só então que ela reparou que ele já havia se trocado. Vestia uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa branca com uma estampa em azul escrito: "Bad...".

- Er... Remus... Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, mas e... - mas foi interrompida.

- Amanda, sabia que você é linda? – perguntou Remus antes que ela continuasse a falar.

- Obrigada... - disse ela corada.

- Você é a garota mais linda que eu já conheci na minha vida toda, e você sabe disso. Sabe também que eu gosto de você desde a primeira vez que eu te vi. Sabe que eu estou apaixonado por você...

- Re-remus... Eu... - mas dessa vez ela nem conseguiu começar a frase.

Remus estava se aproximando dela. Diminuindo a distancia entre os dois. Amanda estava realmente da cor do cabelo de Lucy e de Lily.

- Amanda, eu te amo... – e com isso ele colou seus lábios com os dela, mas nem passou de um selinho, pois Lucy e Lily entraram na sala de "trocas-de-roupa" discutindo sobre qual era o melhor doce da Dedosdemel.

- Meu Merlim! Desculpa! A gente não sabia! Desculpa mesmo! Desculpa! A gente já ta saindo... – começou Lucy, se desculpando.

- Calma, Lucy, você não estava atrapalhando nada! – disse Amanda se levantando rapidamente e deixando um Remus aborrecido sozinho no sofá.

- O que está acontecendo aqui e porque a Lucy pede tantas desculpas assim? – perguntou James saindo junto com Sirius de trás das araras. Os dois com a roupa igual à do Remus.

- Nada... - disse Remus apressado.

- Claro... Vamos comer algo? – perguntou Sirius.

- De volta à cozinha... – disse Lucy já se virando pra porta da cozinha. – Sigam-me os bons!

Lily, Sirius e James seguiram atrás de Lucy para a cozinha. Amanda estava parada estática olhando para Remus.

- Amanda, eu... Me desculpa...Eu me descontrolei totalmente e... – Remus começou a se explicar.

- Então se descontrole mais uma vez. – disse Amanda empurrando um Remus que havia levantado de volta para o sofá, sentando no colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele e começando a beijá-lo.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o quarteto fantástico, mas não super-poderoso (N/A: Se você não contar a magia... .) voltou da cozinha. Amanda e Remus ainda se beijavam.

- De novo? Cozinha, aí vou eu! – disse Lucy voltando pra cozinha.

- Aí vamos nós! – disse Sirius com um olhar malicioso nos olhos azuis escuro, seguindo Lucy.

- Melhor não deixar o Sirius sozinho com a Lucy. Você sabe como ela adora quebrar coisas na cabeça dele. – disse Lily para James.

- É... Da última vez foram 2 vasos e 3 pratos...Isso por que a gente parou ela. – concordou James indo com Lily para a cozinha.

E por mais alguns minutos Amanda e Remus continuaram se beijando enquanto o "quarteto-não-tão-fantástico-assim" conversava animadamente na cozinha.

- Quinze minutos pessoal! – avisou um dos dançarinos, abrindo a porta sem bater (N/A: ¬¬"), quando já estavam todos conversando animados, e depois fechando novamente a porta.

- Que mal-educado! – reclamou Lucy.

- Concordo com "a-menina-dos-olhos-de-gelo"! – disse Sirius.

- Não seria: "Concordo com 'a-menina-que-só-me-dá-gelo'"? – perguntou James, fazendo todos rirem.

- Pois ela não deveria me dar gelo sempre... Ela é linda e eu sou lindo! Um casal lindo! Não? – Sirius comentou, sendo seguido por um silêncio mortal. Era sempre assim.

- Tadinho dele, gente! – riu Lucy – Ok, Black, te dou uma chance, mas tem que provar que me merece! Por que eu ainda acho que eu sou muita areia pro seu caminhãzinho... – comentou ela.

- Ok! – disse Sirius e em seguida beijando-a.

Todos começaram a rir da cena. Lucy e Sirius se separaram.

- E então? – perguntaram Amanda e Lily juntas. – Ele merece outra chance?

- Mereço? – insistiu Sirius.

- Hum... Não sei... Tenho que experimentar de novo pra ter certeza. – disse Lucy fazendo cara de ingênua, mas mostrando um brilho maliciosamente malicioso nos olhos.

- Ah, por mim tudo bem! – disse Sirius a puxando pra outro beijo e fazendo todos os outros rirem.

Separaram-se pra pegar fôlego. Lucy sorriu.

- É... Acho que me merece... Não sou tanta areia assim pro seu caminhãozinho. – ela riu.

- Acho que hoje vai chover... – disse Lily, olhando pra janela que deixava a luz da lua entrar, rindo com os outros.

- Dez minutos! – ouviram alguém avisando do lado de fora da porta.

- Ok! – responderam em uníssono de dentro do camarim.

- E então? – perguntou Remus – Do que vamos falar agora?

- Eu não estou muito a fim de falar. Estou mais preocupada com outra coisa. – disse Lucy, ainda com o brilho malicioso nos olhos, se sentando no colo de Sirius e beijando-o, fazendo todos rirem novamente.

- Só podia ser a Lucy pra fazer isso mesmo! – disse Lily rindo.

- Ah, Lily... Não é só ela que faz esse tipo de coisa não! – riu Amanda, imitando Lucy, sentando no colo de Remus e beijando-o.

- Bom, ruivinha, acho que sobramos... – disse James.

- Detesto segurar vela. – disse Lily irritada.

- Sem problemas! – falou James, beijando-a.

James realmente achou que fosse levar um tapa dolorido no rosto, mas achou errado. Lily estava correspondendo ao beijo. James começou a aprofundá-lo. Mas Lily o empurrou, como se tivesse acabado de voltar à realidade.

Lucy e Sirius que não se beijavam mais começaram a rir, chamando a atenção de Remus e Amanda, que ao ver a cara de James e a de Lily começaram a rir também.

Lily, arranjando uma desculpa, reclamou:

- Nossa! Que zona! Parece que um furacão passou por aqui!

Todos olharam em volta. Realmente estava bagunçado, mas não tanto. Tinha uns pratos e copos sujos em cima de uma mesa de madeira, umas revistas em cima da mesa-de-centro e uns sapatos deixados num canto da sala.

- Exagerado, jogado aos seus pés, eu sou mesmo exagerado... – cantou Lucy, fazendo Lily ficar vermelha.

- Ah, é que... – Lily tentou arrumar.

- Esquece, lírio. Vamos jogar baralho? – sugeriu James e todos concordaram. – Mas o que vamos jogar?

- Poker! – sugeriu Amanda.

- Não, só tem graça se for Strip-poker... – comentou Lucy, olhando Sirius da cabeça aos pés, fazendo Sirius ficar vermelho e os outros rirem.

- Pife? – sugeriu Remus.

- É, pode ser!

- BATI! – gritou Lily.

- De novo? – perguntou Lucy indignada por ser a 3ª vez consecutiva que Lily ganhava.

- Cinco minutos! – a voz anunciou novamente. – Todos para o palco!

Lucy, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily e Amanda foram para o palco, como mandado. Todos os outros dançarinos já estavam lá.

- Desculpe a demora... – disse James.

Alguns dançarinos olharam com desejo pra Amanda e pra Lily, fazendo-as corar.

- Lucy, você se apresenta primeiro. Depois vem você, Amanda. E por último, Lily. Entendido? – perguntou o diretor que organizava os dançarinos nos locais marcados.

- Claro! – disseram as três em uníssono.

Lucy, Remus, Sirius e James foram para suas posições no palco.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Oi! E então gostaram do capítulo? Nossa! Quanta gente comentou! - Feliz da silva e sauro! Hehe

Cap. curtinho...

Desculpa pela demora!

Como eu não tenho mais nada pra falar eu vou responder às reviews!

**Tainah: **Hehehe. É mesmo! Eu fiquei boba só de imaginar que eu consegui passar tudo isso pro papel, ou melhor, pro documento do Word! Hehe. Não sei quanto ao segurança, mas eu deixo você entrar no camarim quando quiser. Beijos!

**Bi Radcliffe: **Oi! Espero que sua irmã cante bem porque ainda tem muita música por vir! Que bom que vocês estão gostando! Ainda não deu tempo pra passar na sua fic, mas assim que der eu apareço lá! Beijos!

**Isabelle Potter Demonangels: **Oi! Que bom que você gostou! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Demonangels? Sobrenome legal! Rs

**Julinha Black: **Oie! A primeira música é do mesmo pessoal que canta Barbie Girl! Que por acaso logo, logo aparece por aqui! Beijos!

DEIXEM REVIEW, PLEASE!

Beijos Bem Borrados de Batom de Brigadeiro,

Sabrina B.


End file.
